looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Bloodcount
Count Blood Count (originally voiced by Mel Blanc and later by Bill Farmer, Frank Welker and Jeff Bennett) is a vampire from the Warner Brothers Looney Tunes animated shorts. Character Biography The Count's first appearance was in the 1963 short, Transylvania 6-5000. In this short, Bugs goes to Transylvania and looks for a telephone at what he thinks is a motel (but is in reality an ominous castle). At the castle, Bugs meets Count Blood Count and is given a room for the night (much to his chagrin) by the blood-thirsty vampire. Unable to sleep, Bugs skims through a magic book and reads it aloud. When the Count appears above the bed and tries to suck Bugs' blood, he turns into a bat when Bugs says "abracadabra". Later, when Bugs says "hocus pocus," the Count turns back to human form just outside the castle window, where he falls into the moat. Later, while wandering around the castle, Bugs sings the aforementioned magic phrases, turning the Count into a bat, then back to a vampire. When the Count states that he is a vampire, Bugs turns into an umpire. When the Count turns into a bat, Bugs turns into a baseball bat and hits him (despite the Count's bat form wearing glasses). The Count tries to crush Bugs with a piece of the floor only to turn into a bat and get crushed many times. Amused by the results, Bugs says random words which turn the Count into a whole range of things: "abraca-pocus" turns the Count into a being with his bat head and human form body, while "hocus-cadabra" does the opposite (the Count's human head with his bat form's wings). When Bugs says "Newport News," the Count turns into Witch Hazel, another Looney Tunes character. Finally, through the incantation "Walla Walla Washington," Bugs turns the Count into a two-headed vulture. Seeing an opportunity to be rid of the vampire, Bugs calls over a female two-headed vulture from earlier in the episode (named Emily and Agatha). Emily and Agatha are immediately smitten with passion, while the Count is immediately smitten with fear, and the female vultures amorously chase the terrifed Count away into the distance, musing, "Isn't it romantic? I always said, four heads are better than one!" Soon, Bugs finds a telephone and calls for a ride home. While waiting, Bugs hums and accidentally turns his ears into a pair of bat wings. Bugs then changes his mind and decides to fly home, using his new bat-winged ears. Other appearances Count Blood Count would reappear many years later in various Looney Tunes-related media. He was used as the final boss in the video game Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters, and voiced by Joe Alaskey. He was also used as an enemy in Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 4. He appeared in the "Fang You Very Much" segment of the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Stuff That Goes Bump In The Night" attempting (with hilariously painful results) to suck the blood of series regular Elmyra Duff only for any light to turn the Count into a bat. He appeared in an episode of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries called "Fangs for the Memories." He most recently appeared as Count Muerte in an episode of Duck Dodgers titled "I'm Gonna Get You, Fat Sucka" (voiced by Jeff Bennett), in which he aimed to suck the fat of the Eager Young Space Cadet, in the end Eager Young Space Cadet manages to defeat him by getting him to eat a pound of garlic shaped like himself causing him to disintegrate. In the episode, his appearance was based on that of Count Orlok, the vampire from the silent film Nosferatu, he also appeared in Til' Doom Do Us Part as one of the members of The Legion of duck Doom. The Count's voice was sampled for the Gorillaz track "Dracula", which features the lines "Rest is good for the blood!" and "I am a Vampire!". Category:Characters Category:Villains